


Sing a Song of Johnlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Who can resist a good Johnlock trope?





	Sing a Song of Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts).



Sing a song of Johnlock  
A browser full of fic  
Four and twenty stories  
On which I click

When the tabs are opened  
My heart begins to pound  
Over all the lovely tropes  
Just floating all around

Pretending to be married  
For a case or money  
Retirement in Sussex  
Eating homemade honey

Now there’s only one bed  
Whatever will they do?  
I know I’ll have to read it  
‘Cause I haven’t got a clue!

**Author's Note:**

> Kind comments and kudos always make me smile. Prompts are also welcome, although whether they'll inspire me to write something in two and a half minutes (as was the case with this one from DaisyFairy) or two and a half years (as was the case with the previous entry in this series) only my muse knows.


End file.
